This is the third year in the development of menu-driven interactive molecular graphics software. It is now a mature program and especially easy to use by scientists without computer expertise. It is routinely used in the molecular graphics group. We have also received numerous requests for this program from all over the world. The program runs only on the Silicon Graphics computer at present. The project for this year is to write a general interface routine so that the main portion of the program is machine independent. Once this is achieved, the program will be transportable to different machines with minimal work for adaptation. Our immediate goal is to make it run on Apollo and the Stellar workstations.